


Луч света во тьме

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>По заявке на слово «Свет».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Луч света во тьме

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Legolas/Aragorn drabbles and ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/224573) by [surreysmum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/surreysmum/pseuds/surreysmum). 



> Альтернативный конец для Книги 2-й, части 5-й «Братства Кольца».  
> По заявке на слово «Свет».  
> Бета - cama.  
> Драббл переведен на WTF Combat 2015 в рамках команды WTF Tolkien-PJ 2015.

В глубинах Мории они лишились не только светоча мудрости Гэндальфа, но и сияния его посоха. Арагорн блуждал в кромешной тьме и, принимая на себя всю тяжесть невидимых препятствий, вел свою маленькую команду, изо всех сил борющуюся за жизнь, в сторону предполагаемого выхода.  
  
Его сердце болело от утраты… Все, чего ему хотелось, это тяжело опуститься на землю и отдаться горю, но он не мог сдаться раньше мужественного гнома или полного презрения человека из Гондора. Как не мог позволить себе и подвести хоббитов, что храбро напрягали свои малые силы против столь непостижимого зла.  
  
— Эй, там, позади! Вы в порядке? Фродо? — прошептал Арагорн через плечо.  
  
— Он в полном... порядке, — прохрипел Сэм, но в его слабом голосе слышалось столько натуги, что, свернув за угол, Странник тут же объявил о небольшой передышке, чтобы дать всем перевести дух. Оперевшись на влажную каменную стену, он невольно сжал пальцы в кулак и повесил голову.  
  
Сильная, но тонкая рука приобняла его за талию.  
  
— Еще не все потеряно, — произнес Леголас тихо, но твердо. — Лесная леди поможет нам, и мы почтим его память победой.  
  
Арагорн слегка повернул голову, и его щеки коснулось свежее дыхание эльфа.  
  
— Glawar-nín*, - прошептал он. — Ты всегда видишь свет там, где другие его не замечают.  
  
— Для того я и здесь, — отозвался Леголас с грустной улыбкой в голосе. — Посмотри вверх и направо — видишь слабый проблеск? — Арагорн прищурился, но ничего не разглядел.  
  
— Я верю тебе, — ответил он и, пользуясь темнотой, украдкой запечатлел на губах эльфа короткий поцелуй. Потом собрал свое заметно поредевшее братство, и снова повел их вперед — на свет, к великим вратам, к полному скорби рассвету.

 

  
_____  
* Glawar-nín — мой солнечный свет.  
Комментарий автора: Слова Арагорна несут в себе глубокий смысл. Как вы знаете, на синдарине существует много слов для обозначения слова «свет», однако он не говорит «lim» (сверкающий, искристый), как не говорит ни «galad» (мерцающий, отраженный свет), ни «gail» (яркий свет), ни даже «aur» (день, утро, свет солнца) — нет, он использует слово, полное благоговения, которое относится к солнечному свету и сиянию великого Золотого Древа.

  
  



End file.
